metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Codec Conversations
The Codec Conversations are a series of easter egg conversations in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The conversations are triggered within one frame of Snake performing his down taunt on Shadow Moses Island. If performed correctly, Snake will kneel and touch the comm device in his ear. Provided Snake is not attacked, the message will begin when its data fully loads. The conversations feature Snake consulting Colonel Roy Campbell, Mei Ling, Otacon, or in one case, Slippy Toad (from Star Fox), regarding the fighter he is facing in a given match. Snake has similar conversations between these characters in Metal Gear Solid and The Twin Snakes, even reusing the same portraits of the characters from those games. Each character Snake speaks with will describe his opponent in their own way. The Colonel's explanations are generally blunt, with careful advice about the fighter. The most eager explanations come from Otacon, as he appears to conduct extensive research on each fighter, and expresses concern for Snake's well-being or excitement at who he's facing. Most of Mei Ling's descriptions are empathetic. If the character has a dark past, such as Marth, she will tell him about it, occasionally showing sympathy for them. However, she also appears baffled by some of Snake's comments, such as a snarky one he makes about Peach's predilection for being kidnapped. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate It is replaced by the similar Palutena's Guidance in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, due to Snake's absence from the game. All Codec Conversations from Brawl return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but any characters introduced after Brawl (including Ridley and Dark Samus), or brought back from Super Smash Bros. Melee after being cut in Brawl (such as Mewtwo, Pichu and Young Link), do not have conversations. At Fan Expo Boston in September 2018, Snake's voice actor David Hayter let slip that no Codec Conversations had been recorded for the game yet, before admitting he was probably not supposed to say anything.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFSVVlFSbFw#t=1389 None were included, as stated. It is possible that this was out of respect for Takashi Aono, the Japanese voice of Colonel Roy Campbell, who died in 2012. ''Metroid'' character conversations Samus :Snake: Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... :Otacon: Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. :Snake: Sounds like my kind of woman... :Otacon: Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. :Snake: But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Aside from it indirectly referencing his deducing Meryl in disguise as a Genome Soldier in Metal Gear Solid and its remake, and to a lesser extent foreshadowing the Beauty and the Beast Unit in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (which had been in development at the time Brawl was released), the beginning remarks, in particular Otacon's surprise at Snake deducing Samus's gender, also alluded to how in the first game, Samus's gender had been kept secret until the ending. Zero Suit Samus :Snake: Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! :Mei Ling: That's just her in the Zero Suit, Snake. :Snake: Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her. :Mei Ling: Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. :Snake: ...Her loss. Snake's remark about Samus taking her clothes off was slang for nudity, and was an indirect reference to how the best endings in the Metroid franchise generally had her in revealing attire. Although technically true that she had trained with the Chozo, the conversation neglected to mention that a large part of her superhuman abilities were the result of being infused with Chozo DNA to survive on Zebes. References Category:Super Smash Bros.